


Mjolnir, baby...

by Origami_Roses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frostiron (mentioned), Gen, aesir!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses
Summary: Set immediately afterMeasure of WorthbyNamelesslyNightlock(I recommend reading that first) Tony is not specifically a craftsman/ smith in that fic, but creating is fairly integral to his character, so I've added that detail hereBecause Tony talks (rambles) to his bots/JARVIS as I remember, and seems like the type to try sweet-talking inanimate objects into doing what he wants. (Not uncommon among mechanics, actually - telling the machine what you're doing next, grumbling and asking for cooperation when a part is not fitting easily, commenting that you're almost done... doesn't seem so common with wood- or leatherworkers, which is kinda funny.) Hope you enjoy.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 269





	Mjolnir, baby...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Measure of Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250284) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



> Set immediately after [Measure of Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250284) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock)  
> (I recommend reading that first) Tony is not specifically a craftsman/ smith in that fic, but creating is fairly integral to his character, so I've added that detail here  
> Because Tony talks (rambles) to his bots/JARVIS as I remember, and seems like the type to try sweet-talking inanimate objects into doing what he wants. (Not uncommon among mechanics, actually - telling the machine what you're doing next, grumbling and asking for cooperation when a part is not fitting easily, commenting that you're almost done... doesn't seem so common with wood- or leatherworkers, which is kinda funny.) Hope you enjoy.

After Thor had been escorted to Frigga and Anthony and Loki had finished discussing appropriate consequences of his actions, an insurmountable, immovable problem still remained ~~besides Thor's ego and prejudice.~~ Loki left to make arrangements for Thor's imminent departure to Jotunheim, and Anthony remained in their quarters to ponder the matter. Namely the matter of a large, opinionated (but extremely cool, given the circumstances) hammer sitting in the middle of the floor. The large, stubborn _magical_ hammer that could and would refuse to allow anyone to move her unless she deemed them worthy. Period. No exceptions.

...maybe?

Anthony crouched beside the hammer. It was worth a try... what's the worst that can happen? ~~don't jinx it!~~ ...besides maybe getting seriously electrocuted. Or flattened. or....

He cleared his throat. "So, Mjolnir, baby, I gotta say that was an excellent show and I am seriously impressed with your timing. I just have a couple little questions for you, and... honestly am not sure how much you can understand or communicate, so I hope you'll be a Sweetie-pie and work with me just a teensy bit here. Because having you laying here in the middle of the floor, well, first off, it's just undignified for you - I mean seriously, I would never leave even the lowliest of my forge hammers lying on the floor like this and you are ages and levels of awesomeness above even the best of my forge hammers. I take very good care of my tools, and you are so much more than a mere tool so seeing you like this just hurts my heart. Secondly, I'd really rather not end up breaking my toes tripping over you in the middle of the night... or day, either, to be fair. Or having Loki break his toes... That would just be painful, and I'd probably end up cursing you which you are far too sweet to ever deserve. And finally, I admit I'd rather not have to let Thor back in our private quarters to collect you when he eventually earns your forgiveness. Because after this, I honestly have absolutely no idea how long that might be, and... yeah. The first two points are valid until that time.  
"So... I'm thinking that a change in venue would be best for all concerned. Which leads me to my questions: Would you prefer the throne room or a private parlor? Are you able to move on your own, or only when your chosen wielder calls you? Actually, never mind, your actions just now have shown that you are capable of some independent movement, but I'm not sure how much... Are you limited to direct line flights? And if so, would you be amenable to permitting someone the very temporary honor of providing you with transportation? Because I really don't think it would be quite the right thing to put holes in the palace walls... especially if you'd prefer the throne room because there are quite a few walls between here and there, and a couple of them are kinda sorta key load-bearing walls that I'd rather not risk a catastrophic failure of.  
"Also, I'm thinking a velvet cushion. Probably blue. You'd look stunning against a nice, dark royal blue - it would set off the tone of your metal beautifully, and showcase the elegance of your design.  
"Which really is jumping ahead of the situation. So... I'm thinking that I'll ask each of those questions, and uh... you give me a little tiny static shock if the answer is yes, and two little tiny shocks if it's no? I think that will work... I mean if the whole lightning thing isn't just from channeling Thor's power. I haven't really had the chance to get a close look at you and your abilities. Though I'd like to, if you're willing. Loki has let me take a closer look at Gungnir, which is pretty cool, but what can I say? I'm a craftsman as much as a warrior, and a hammer will always be better than a spear.  
"Anyway... here goes." Anthony made himself more comfortable on the floor before taking a breath and letting it out slowly as he carefully set a fingertip at one of the upper corners of Mjolnir's head. "So... I guess the first question should really be 'Can you understand me?'" A brief tingling buzzed across his skin and Anthony sucked in a breath as his finger twitched in surprise. 

"Oh. Ok. That was kinda cool, actually. Not like Thor's zappy powers at all. That was just one little buzz, so that means yes, right?" Another brief tingle. 

"Sweet! You really _are_ most incredibly awesome, Mjolnir honey! I'm going to assume you've pretty much understood most of what I've said, then. Next question: Would you be willing to relocate from your current, undignified, position in the middle of the floor?" A brief tingle that felt... hesitant.

"Ok. That felt like a 'yes, pending further negotiation' sort of tingle. So I'm going to assume you want more details. Would you like a private room?" A decidedly sharp double pulse.

"Wow. That was actually rather Thor-like. Ok, no on that. Would you permit me to arrange accommodations for you in the throne room? I can promise a sturdy table, fine velvet cushion and position close to the throne but not in the way." The tingling buzz felt ...snarky? 

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? That felt like an eyeroll... But it was a 'yes', so I'll take it. And I am really intrigued at the degree of nuanced communication you are capable of, Sugar. It's well beyond what I'd expected, and I am more than happy to have you break those expectations. Are you able to get yourself to the throne room without causing damage to anyone or anything on the way?" Nothing. 

"... I'll try rephrasing that..." Anthony thought for a moment. "Do you know how to get from here to the throne room without going through walls?" The double pulse was subdued - a whispered 'no'.

"Um... It's not necessarily ability to move, but uncertainty of path, then?" An equally quiet buzz of 'yes'.

"We can work with that. I can provide either a guide or transportation in style, at your convenience. In the interest of not accidentally hitting anyone who happens to be walking the halls, I'd like to suggest the transportation option. Is that acceptable to you?" Again the hesitant buzz.

"'Need more details', right. I know you are very particular about whom you permit to wield you so please let me assure you that I have neither desire nor intention to even try. A girl has every right to be picky about her partners, after all, and you're no exception. I would make no attempt to grasp your handle, and was actually thinking that I'd bring the cushion in here, let you get yourself on it, and then I could carry the cushion - which would neatly sidestep the issue as I would not at any point have touched or lifted you directly. Kinda a grey area/ loophole there, I know. Would you be amenable to that as a compromise?" A pause... and then a buzz. Yes.

"Alrighty, then, you lovely thing, I'll be right back after I make the arrangements. Rest well, Sweetie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anthony set a page to pull a low table out of one of the currently-unused guest rooms in the palace, and get it cleaned and polished. The cushion was a little harder to procure. Not that velvet cushions were in short supply, they were just all the wrong color. Neither green nor red would do - too many people would read a political statement into the use of either Thor's or Loki's colors. Gold would work politically, but... the idea of putting Mjolnir on a gold cushion just offended his aesthetic sensibilities. He was creating a _display_. It had been a while since he'd displayed any wares of his own to sell, but he well remembered how best to showcase fine craftsmanship. The lovely sheen of the uru metal would be complemented with a deep blue to catch in the shadows of the engraved runes.

An appropriate cushion was eventually procured from the store rooms, a rich color nearer to indigo than a true royal blue. After making sure the now-gleaming table was situated beside the throne, Anthony returned to their rooms, leaving a page just outside the door in case he was needed. 

"Your carriage awaits, m'Lady!", he said with a smirk, laying the cushion down beside Mjolnir. "Would you care for some assistance? That first step can be a bit tricky, after all."

With an audible buzz, Mjolnir slammed into the center of the cushion as though drawn by a magnet. 

Anthony smiled. "Oh, such sass! Where do you get that sass? You look every bit as beautiful as I'd thought, though, Sweetie. Blue really works for you." He hefted the cushion and was pleasantly surprised as the ease with which he lifted it. "Ooh, you are being so good for me, Molly-baby!" he crooned with a grin. 

And with a thud the cushion dropped to the floor, pinning his hands as Mjolnir refused to be budged. Oops...

"My Lady Mjolnir", he began after a brief struggle to free himself, "I apologize for the brash familiarity of daring to use such a nickname for one so unapproachably wonderful as yourself. It is a habit I have with those whom I both like and admire, and I meant no disrespect. It was, however, highly presumptuous of me. Please consider it no more than the whinnying of a horse or the braying of an ass - we all know I am one." he continued wryly. "I humbly offer myself as a mere beast of burden for this singular incident of transport, if you will do me the honor of permitting me to be your noble steed."

Even through the cushion he could feel the buzz. It felt... well, like a suppressed giggle, actually. With a grin, he took a breath and brayed loudly in his very best imitation of a donkey. The buzz intensified; Mjolnir was definitely laughing at him. He was certain. Well, he deserved it. Again he hefted the cushion, though not so easily. She was going to make him work for it this time. With a laugh, he brayed again and asked the waiting page to get the door as he headed to the Throne Room with Mjolnir in his arms. It would occur to Anthony later, upon hearing the rumors among the servants, that the nuances of the favor Mjolnir was granting him were not widely known.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki was returning to their rooms to discuss the progress made in arranging Thor's detention, and was pleased to see Anthony as he turned the corner at the end of the hall. The last hour had been stressful to say the least, and he allowed his eyes to linger on the gleeful look his friend sported before turning his attention to the burden he was carrying. His eyes widened with incredulous wonder. "Anthony... is that _Mjolnir_?" Anthony was carrying Mjolnir. Anthony was carrying the _ King-Maker _ that had _ just rejected Thor_. The implications were staggering.

"Loki!" Anthony seemed oblivious to his surprise as he grinned happily. "Lady Mjolnir has graciously allowed me to play the ass more literally than usual and provide her transport. She agreed it would be better to await Thor's eventual repentance in the Throne Room than to risk being tripped over when we are sleep deprived ... or _distracted_ " He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously, before his attention was suddenly taken by the hammer he was burdened with. "Or course, Mjolnir-love. You are absolutely right - that is a discussion for another time." Looking back to Loki he winked and said "See you in a few minutes." 

Loki watched him go and a brilliant grin spread across his face as he realized just how many people were likely to be in the halls at this time of day... people who would see _Anthony_ carrying Mjolnir. It appeared she had deemed him worthy, even if he never made an attempt to claim the rights that feat bestowed.

**Author's Note:**

> And with Anthony's unwavering support behind Loki, his reign as King-Regent went much more smoothly. 
> 
> Lady Sif was in the Throne Room when Anthony arrived and was extremely displeased, but she and the Warriors Three didn't quite dare attempt to retrieve Thor early again. ~_*
> 
> Anthony also starts making a habit of talking with Mjolnir on a near-daily basis and studying the magic and learning the limitations of the ...AI?... that makes her able to determine worthiness. He considers her something of a friend.


End file.
